


Escape from Beacon

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Faunus dom world, Femdom, Milk fetish, Milking, Milking Machines, Nursing, Oral Sex, Rape, Secret Society, Tit Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, mind breaking, post orgasam torture, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune thought that his dad was just an old fool! He thought that there was nothing to fear from Beacon and the mainly cow faunus population! Spurred on by stories of rampant sex, free fun, and a chance to be a hero Jaune went there to get his dream life! Only to discover that just because they are the prey animals he was soon to find out the hunter in training was now the hunted by the persistent students of Beacon and citizens of Vale.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ozpin/Salem (RWBY), Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Escape from Beacon

"Please! You have to let me go!"

"Jaune? What is the matter now? You do not look good." The kind soothing motherly voice of the Beacon headmistress said as Jaune let out a low whimper his face was covered in sweat his eyes darted all around nervously looking for the next attack!

"Please! Ma'am! I can't stay here! I am in danger!"

"You man? Mister Arc, whoever is putting you in danger?" Glynda asked the kind dean came down running a soft matronly hand over Jaune's shoulder, the young man did his best to cover his crotch as he felt the woman's massive chest brush the top of his head.

_ Good god, she's massive. _ Jaune thought the cow faunus dean frowned as her wife another cow faunus gave Jaune a frown.

"Jaune. You need to tell me what the matter is. I can not help you if I don't know how." Salem said the headmistress of Beacon's wife of Glynda gave Jaune a sad smile. Salem smiled her massive I cup tits that almost hit the desk swung like heavy pendulums on her chest as she gave Jaune a loving smile, her see-through white outfit left nothing to his imagination her massive tits that seemed to be leaking already pushed out a bit as she smiled.

"Well. Go on Jaune. Tell me what the problem is and I can see if I can help you with it." Salem said as Jaune took a deep gulp and began to speak.

\-----

"And dad thought I was going ot regret this," Jaune mumbled as he once again felt his chest  _ enveloped _ in the massive chest of his new best friend.

"Jaune! Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Ruby asked the adorable cow faunus whined a bit poking him with her cow horns making sure to  _ dig _ into Jaune's side lightly as she mashed her massive chest into his arm.

_ I think I am going to love it here in Beacon. _

Jaune thought as he let Ruby push her breasts into him the smaller cow faunus pushed her chest barely concealed in the far too tight short corset that still  _ bulged _ out in her breasts as he was pulled forward. Jaune heard the odd hoofbeat on cobblestone as Ruby's hooves carried her in the light. Jaune did not know that some faunus had more than one trait but he was not complaining not when he had the supple buoyant pair of D cups on his arm. 

_ She has to be some kind of prodigy. There is no way that a chest can be this big when she is so small! _ Jaune thought as Ruby pulled him onward the small girl hummed as she pulled her future mate toward the Beacon antechamber. 

"Come on Jaune! We are about to be late!" Ruby said pulling her hopeful boyfriend forward. Jaune's pants where tenting his eyes tracing over Ruby's body like a child in a candy store unable to tell what he wanted to look at next, her massive chest, her wide hips her  _ soft _ appetizing ass or her thick thighs. Jaune did not know what he wanted to see or touch next as Ruby pulled him into the antechamber Jaune's eyes saw something out of the corner of them. 

"What the hell?" Jaune asked as he saw what could only be called  _ stocks? _ Jaune blinked three times not sure what he was seeing but stocks? It looked like the stocks that you would keep horses in albeit a bit more furnished, they seemed to be carpeted from the outside but all the doors where closes, there were lines of cow faunus the Beacon mainstay waited outside all laughing and giggling at some unknown joke as-

"Please! Wait! I can-" Jaune heard a shockingly male voice call out from one of the stocks as a door was slightly flung open before a hand gripped it and pulled it shut with a hard  _ slam! _

"Ruby? What the hell is that?" Jaune asked pointing to the stocks, Ruby coughed she gained a nervous look in her face as she suddenly yanked Jaune to the right! Pushing her breasts even farther into his arm the braless nipples blessed his arm making his brain melt and forget all forms of potential conspiracy as Ruby led him away. 

"Ah! Don't pay attention to that Jaune! It's nothing! You won't be seeing those for a long time anyway!" Ruby said as Jaune felt an odd shiver of fear run down his spine. He felt like something was  _ wrong _ like there was something that he should be looking at and knowing but he just could not put his finger on it.

_ I want to put my hands on her tits, and then ass and then every last bit of her body. _ Jaune's thoughts betrayed his common sense again, his inner drive to fuck and grip the sexy small loli cow faunus was too much as-

"Yang!"

"Ruby!" Jaune turned to see that there was a god after all. 

There was a massive fauns six and a half feet tall hair like bright gold eyes a nice and sharp lilac and tits that could have knocked out his father. 

_ She's like mom. _ Jaune's mind went to his own faunus mother her massive chest had to be near I cup levels of thickness and size and this girl was pushing that easy. 

She had a small pair of cow horns on her head and she had the same cloven feet as Ruby eeped! 

"Yang! Jaune this is my older sister! Yang!"

"I know. And I can die happy now." Jaune said as Yang walked up she gave him a knowing smirk as she knew that his eyes were eating up her body.

_ Take a good look at it human. You won't be able to live without it for much longer. Ruby found a nice catch with you. If I like you I might just take my time with you and let you keep those legs of yours. _ Yang thought and just for an instant Jaune saw it, a flash of dark in her lilac eyes, Jaune's blood went cold, and not even the soft pliant flesh of Ruby's tits could break him out of it. 

There was a dark madness in those lilac eyes some kind of crawling chaos that filled his body Jaune saw  _ horror _ and terror in Yang's eyes and for just one second something deep and instinctual told him to get the hell out of there and run as fast as his legs would carry him untill he could run no more. 

That feeling was lost the second Yang closed in on him and smiled.

"Oh, why don't you come here and give me a good ole hug!" Yang said as she pulled Jaune's head into her massive tits, Jaune's self-preservation instinct was smothered and snuffed out under Yang's massive chest as she pulled his face into it. 

"There you go. You have been such a good friend to Ruby I can't help but thank you for it." Yang said as she pulled the human in her hands instantly fell to Jaune's neck as she began to take his measurements she was going to have to fit him into his collar sooner or later and she was going to have to pick out what kind of  _ stock _ Jaune was going to end up in sooner or later.

"Yang! Don't hog him! I saw him first ok?" Ruby pouted stamping her foot on the ground. Ruby gave Yang a pitying look that hid her hidden lustful malice both sisters knew what was happening and it was nothing that their mothers had not prepared them for. Two predators had their prey hopelessly trapped before them and it was just a matter of time before they  _ devoured _ it whole.

"Ok! You can have him back." Yang let Jaune go Jaune gasped as he was let go. Jaune let his breath leave his lungs as he coughed.

"I thought I died and went to heaven."

"You just wait Jauney boy. When  _ we _ are done with you, you will not be able to tell the difference between heaven or hell." Yang said as-

"Students! Thank you for your patience! I just had to ride out some issues!" A tall matronly woman said two cow faunus walked out the leader of the two massive blonde faunus with breasts that  _ hung _ out in their see-through tops smiled as she coughed into a mic.

"Hello, all. My name is Salem. I am the headmistress of this school. And Iw ish to welcome all here. I know that the vast majority of our school are faunus and I would just like to make sure that all human  _ males _ are still welcome here. In fact, we will make sure to go out of our way to make sure your time here in Beacon for hunter training is very  _ consuming _ of your urges! And girls? Just remember to be gentle with them!" 

\-----

"You have to believe me! THey! They are going to  _ break _ me!" Jaune said tears in his eyes his dick still felt like it was going to fall off in a second's notice! His mind was still hazy from the girl's  _ milk _ and his body was already calling for it.

"Now Jaune. I know you are stressed that our girls are so friendly! That is why we called Ruby here to make sure you are ok." 

"What!? Ma'am no! No, you can't call her here!"

"Why not  _ pet? _ Why can't I come to see my boyfriend when he is still being  _ bad?" _

Ruby Rose asked her silver eyes flashed with malic as Jaune let out a shriek.

"Ruby!? What are you doing here!?" Jaune yelped jumping up Ruby cocked her head her faux innocent smile sent another shiver down Jaune's spine as she gave him a warm look that hid malicious lust.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I am your best friend, I can't just let you have a bad day without doing my best you know?" Ruby asked as Jaune backed up the boy hit the front of Salem's desk as he began to panic.

"Mister Arc? Are you ok?" Salem asked she had never seen this human act so... hostile to his friend, Jaune looked like he was going to attack Ruby just for being before him!

"Ma'am! You can't let her take me!"

"Take you where Jaune? What do you think Miss Rose can do to you?" Glynda asked the faunus leaned down next to Ruby her massive chest bigger than Ruby's own head swayed her tits hung ponderously testing making Jaune's eyes narrow on them before he shook his head.

_ Snap out of it! You can't let her take you back! You know what she will do to you! _ Jaune began to further retreat his legs shook as Salem frowned.

"Jaune? What's the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost." Salem said as Jaune began to cough his eyes swam as he began to taste the fear in his tongue.

"I! I can't go back with her!"

"You  _ can't? _ My, whatever do you mean you can't go back with her? She is your  _ friend _ Jaune. Why can't you go back with her?" Salem asked as Jaune felt that familiar shiver run down his spine, Jaune gulped in fear as he held out his arms! He knew that sound that  _ tone _ of voice that only came when one of the faunus had him where they wanted him.

"I won't go back with her! I won't go back into a room with her or my team!"

"Mister Arc! That is  _ very _ naughty. You need to be with your friends to be kept!" Glynda said her eyes glistened with a familiar lust as-

"Excuse me, Glynda. Jaune is  _ clearly _ disturbed by something. Jaune you will not have to go back to your team's room for now. You will be given a temporary room until you get this drama done. You will have housing given to you untill then." Salem said as she turned her motherly smile to Ruby.

"That is ok with you

correct Miss Rose?"

"I! I  _ really _ want Jaune to come back to my room but I can see he is stressed! I don't want to hurt him! So it's ok!" Ruby said the cow faunus gave Jaune a dopey smile before turning away shaking her cute rear to him before getting in the elevator and waving.

"Bye-bye Jaune! See you tomorrow!" Ruby said as the door closed and his scroll dinged! Jaune looked down with a troubled look as he picked up the scroll.

"You see Mister Arc? Ruby is such a good girl. You have nothing to fear." Salem said smiling to Jaune as he looked down with shaking hand to the scroll as it read-

**"Bad Boy."**

\-----

Jaune gulped as he was held up by nothing but a spear, Jaune looked down at the forest as he sighed.  
"A little help here? Please?" Jaune asked the boy looked around not sure if Ruby or Yang would help him down, he wondered if the taller faunus with green eyes would help him out?  
"She was on the cereal box. I wonder if she will help me out?" Jaune asked before the spear was yanked out! Jaune screamed as he fell his voice let out a girlish shriek before he landed in the arms of the faunus from before! Her massive chest smothered him as her green eyes shined.  
"You! The cereal girl!"  
"You remember me! My name is Pyrrha but I guess I'm your partner now!" THe tall fauna said as Jaune blushed his face smashed into Pyrrha's open chest as the faunus began to massage his head.   
"UM... I can't breathe..."  
"Oh, I know just get comfy ok? I think me and you need to _bond..._ "  
  
  
  



End file.
